Unconditional
by bbybear85
Summary: A mistake in Heero's downward spiral creates an anchor to hold his life.  Years later he falls in love with Relena, again, but this time it's a whirlwind.  "Is this what it felt like when I left?"  Heero asked.
1. Chapter 1

_Longer for MEKbook and happy for Salimaran. Thanks, everyone, for the reviews!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

_August - AC 206_

_Barcelona _

The red umbrella shaded the patron from the midday sun, filtering out the heat and leaving only a soft warm glow on his dark olive skin. A soft breeze came across, caressing his messy chestnut hair, allowing the shade and sunlight to dance in his Prussian blue eyes. He sipped on a mango smoothie, while watching stoically as the other customers meandered forward in the line. He had been captured by the rays reflecting back at him from a woman's honey golden hair, and found himself watching the back of her passively, remembering the girl who had once loved him.

Relena Peacecraft Darlian had been a fair specimen of a girl; pretty, but not outstanding in a crowd. More importantly was _who_ she was. The man mused over their relationship, how strongly she'd believed in him, and come to love him, over their short friendship. He had been trained up for that moment, in that year, and it was his destiny to die. But the girl wouldn't have it. She fought for his life, over and over, rescuing him, even from himself. He remembered the feeling he got in his chest, every time her voice said his name. How it immediately made him want to fight; to win; to live. He finally gave in, living for her, but not for her. He couldn't submit himself to her. To the feeling he had around her. He couldn't allow himself to love her.

Yes, love. He fought it at first. He didn't believe he was able. He didn't want to know how. But as life came, and he came to love, again, he learned the grace that was love. How easily he forgave mistakes, the way he and she forgave their disagreements. How surely he was ready to sacrifice himself for the other, the way he'd offered to do, just to keep her from crying. How truly loyal he was to the one he loved. It was all familiar because of her. What he had now was so much stronger than the puppy love of his childhood, but he'd come to know. Truly, Relena was his first love. And maybe, he loved her still. But he knew, he would never see her, again.

The former soldier released a small smile, looking at the tall blonde in the shop. Yes. Her hair was just like Relena's. But she was taller and her mature curves gave an intoxicating allure that Relena had lacked in her teenage years. The posture, though, was still strikingly strong; feminine and dominant at the same time. Just like her.

He sighed, shaking off the nostalgia that had overcome him. Any moment, now, the woman at the register would turn around with her order and find him staring at her. He'd give her the wrong idea for sure.

The man looked down at the newspaper in front of him, trying to take his mind off of the past, only to find Relena's beautiful face smiling back at him. VICE FOREIGN MINISTER DARLIAN, SINGLE AGAIN. He couldn't help but smile. Relena had been on and off with her boyfriend, Broderick Tullis, for almost two years, now. He tried not to pay attention to the roller coaster of their relationship as it made headlines, but he always felt a sense of victory when she called it off, again. Which she always did.

"Heero Yuy?" A shaky familiar voice called him from his musings.

Startled at the sound, he folded the paper shut, hiding his old admirer's face, as he stared sharply at the green picnic table below him.

Finally, he summoned all of his energy to observe the woman towering over him. His eyes shot to her thin, frail ankles, and climbed her tight, shapely caves. He nearly shivered as he saw the contours of her knees and the curve of her thighs. They were the finest legs he had seen in a long time. He reached the blushing grey of her skirt, following it up to a matching jacket. A light rose silk blouse hung half opened on her breasts, airing her cleavage in the heat of the beating sun. He swallowed back his hunger as he caught the gentle angles of her clavicle, then followed the lines of her tendons up her long neck to her soft jaw light, working over her beautiful face to her sea blue eyes. Golden hair was caught in the wind, dramatizing his realization.

The woman from the counter _was_ Relena Peacecraft.

"Relena," he said in a dark voice. It was the only thing he could say. It had been nearly a decade since he left her sleeping by his bed in the hospital. He'd long since given up on the foolish idea of returning to her, with the changes his life had taken. And now she'd found him, again, more unexpectedly than ever.

He was initially intimidated by her narrow eyes. He feared she might start a confrontation. After all, his decision on _how_ to leave ten years ago was less than friendly. It was certainly not the treatment a loyal acquaintance, like the former princess, deserved. He knew he'd only done it because of how safe he felt when he passed out in her arms, but now he understood how wrong he really was. His face remained unreadable, tucking his hands in his pockets in a defenseless stance, as he decided he deserved anything she was going to throw at him. Including large metal objects.

Finally, her studying peer melted into a friendly smile. "Heero," she said, again, sitting down in front of him. "What are you drinking?"

"Drinking?" His eyebrows were still knit, defensively.

"Drinking." She pointed at the large cold beverage in his hand.

"Oh," he said, embarrassed to be making a fool of himself. "Mango," he replied.

She nodded, still grinning from ear to ear.

"You?"

"Blueberry."

"Hn." He looked away. There was so much to be said, but somehow all they'd done was spit out each other's names in shock, then barely discussed drinks. He wished to the gods that there was rum available to throw in his, right now.

"How have you been?" The question sounded as awkward, falling off of her tongue as she probably felt saying it.

"Good," he replied. "Things have been—good."

Relena glided her tongue across her bottom lip before tucking it into her teeth. Her nerves were showing like neon signs. Her heart was pounding, just being near him, again. Relena, unlike Heero, had never questioned her feelings. She depended on him during that war. Her love for him gave her the strength to lead her people. Even now, ten years later, she was working for him.

"Oh, my God!" A small voice exclaimed. "You're RELENA PEACECRAFT!"

Relena turned her attention on the approaching boy. He was about seven years old, with tanned skin, messy brown hair and striking hazel eyes. The green on the outside bled inward toward a feline yellow near his pupils. Something about the feel of his stare, however, gave her a chill with its familiar strength.

Heero met the powerful eyes with his own challengingly cold stare, devoid of emotion.

"Well," she laughed, more at herself than him. "I haven't heard that name in a long time."

"Oh, yeah. Relena _Darlian_. My dad calls you 'Peacecraft'. He says it's your birth name."

Relena smiled blushing. "Well, that's true."

"Yeah, but my dad is kind of crazy. That's what everyone says, anyway."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure your father's not crazy."

The kid smirked, turning his attention to Heero.

"See, Dad? She doesn't think you're crazy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

The kid smirked, turning his attention to Heero.

"See, Dad? She doesn't think you're crazy."

Relena gaped at the boy, dragging her wide eyes to Heero, and then back again. The boy had Heero's skin, hair and powerful stare, but not his eye color. The vibrant new mix threw the former princess off, preventing her from recognizing the family resemblance to his father at first glance.

His _father_.

"Dad?" She choked out, trying to look _pleasantly_ surprised, more than shocked.

Still, she blushed as she tried to hide her reaction. She knew she would be foolish to expect a handsome man with a good heart not to have a family, by now. Many don't, but the chances of his settling down increased with each year. She was still, however, surprised at how old the kid was. That meant Heero had reproduced fairly shortly after he'd left her. At the incredible sense of disappointment that washed over her, all Relena could do was chide herself for still being such a naïve romantic.

"Oh," she said, recentering herself. "_He's_ your father? Well, in that case—your father _is_ crazy. I could blow your mind with stories—"

"Jared," a voice called from behind. The man's brand of tenor was, like his friend, distinctly familiar to her ears. As soon as she heard it, there was no doubt.

"Duo Maxwell." She smiled.

The long haired, brunet man skid to a halt in front of her. "Princess? I can—I can explain."

She folded her hands in front of her, tilting her head to signal him to continue.

"I—didn't really _lie_, per se. It was more like—an omission. I mean, he's my friend! And he didn't want me to tell you because—Ah, forget it. Ask Heero," he said, pointing, as he squeezed his violet eyes shut.

Relena raised one eyebrow, turning her attention back on Heero, who was glaring at his longtime friend. He met her gaze, answering her with silence.

"So, you know my dad?"

Relena turned her smile on the boy. The brightness of her kindness shone like the sun, which was pouring down from above. "We met a long time, ago. But I think that's more _his_ story to tell, than mine."

"I saw on TV that you're single, again. Is that true?"

Relena was taken aback. "Yes," she said honestly.

"Good ridden. I never liked that guy, anyway."

"Jared Maxwell Yuy," Heero cut in with a warning tone.

Relena flushed. Right now, she wasn't terribly fond of him, either.

"Well," he continued. "Since you know my dad, and you're single, I was thinking—you know."

Relena looked intently down at her toes to fight the embarrassment that clouded her thoughts.

"Actually," Duo added. "I wasn't going to make you _date_, but it does seem like you two have a lot to talk about, and I happen to be free this weekend, if you need a sitter." He ended the statement with an inflection as he asked his friend to go to dinner—with each other.

"Well, I'm busy Friday," Relena answered, addressing Heero. "But I do have Thursday night open, if you'd like."

Heero schooled his features in stillness, looking at her with a stone face. "I—"

Silence fell between them. Relena suddenly felt out of place. Did she really just get manipulated into asking Heero on a date? Or had she been asked? What if he said no? After all, it's been an awfully long time for a guy who would _ever_ want to see her, again. And yet, her heart was pounding, like her life depended on what he said, next.

"I can do Thursday," Heero said.

Relena blew out the toxic breath she'd been holding. He said yes. Just friends. But yes. "Great," she grinned. "How's seven?"

Duo grabbed the boy and started fading into the crowd, to give the old sweethearts some space.

"Seven's fine," Heero said awkwardly. "Where are you staying? I can pick you up."

"The Embassy Hotel," she nodded, closing her eyes, to avoid her blowing hair getting into them.

Her body stiffened when she felt warm finger brush across her forehead and cheekbone, pushing the assaulting strands away from her face. Her lips pulled upward, on their own, at the intimacy of the touch. Right as she started to relax, however, she was startled, again by a new feeling. Lips trailed up her cheek, mimicking the movement of the hand, ending the feather light touch right by her ear.

"I'll see you Thursday," he whispered.

Relena opened her eyes as he disappeared into the crowded square in front of her.

"Did you kiss her?" A voice called out. His ears turned crimson red.

Relena blushed, too.

:::

Green eyes peered into the glass, watching crystalline cubes of ice dance in the spinning dark liquid. The answers to his questions weren't at the bottom of the potent beverage, but he still found himself seeking them, here. Perhaps the answers were in this room, but the drink gave rise to honesty, allowing him to discuss his heart with his wise confidante who'd accepted his unexpected visit.

"Relena?" The blue eyed blond man had a knack for reading people, and reading Relena's estranged lover had never been an exception.

"Yeah," Broderick replied. "I just don't know what to do with her, you know? It's like she's not giving me a hundred percent. Like she's still holding back." The raven haired man turned to face the Winner heir and former Gundam pilot. "It's been two years, Quatre. Why doesn't she trust me?"

Quatre sipped on his own bourbon, looking thoughtfully at the floor. "Maybe it's not a matter of trust."

Broderick nodded, understanding. "It's her heart. She can't give it all to me, can she?"

In Quatre's eyes was concentrated empathy, laced with his weak smile.

"That boy. What was his name? 'Shiro'?"

"Something like that," Quatre responded.

"It's been ten years. He's not coming back."

Quatre remained silent, refusing to pass judgement or prediction on the uncompleted love affair.

"Is he?" Broderick pressed.

"I doubt it," Quatre sighed. "Ten years is a long time, after all."

Broderick huffed, turning back to the window. "Well, what can I do? I accept her past, and that it may still take her longer to let go. But how will I ever get her to let me in?"

Silence stretched between them for several minutes.

"How can I prove myself?"

Quatre looked at him, again. "Have you let go of everything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you proven yourself by giving up everything?"

"I have no past love, if that's what you're asking. I have closure in all of my affairs."

The blond shook his head. "But what of your inhibitions? Has she seen you release those?"

Broderick looked thoughtfully at his drink, again. "She needs a commitment," he responded, clarifying his understanding.

The blue eyed man nodded slowly. "Can you really give her one, Broderick? Can you really give her all of _your_ heart?"

Broderick sighed, closing his big green eyes, as he sipped on the strong drink in his hand. "I love her," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Heero held a chair away from the table, offering the Vice Foreign Minister the seat. She gently smiled and bowed gratefully, as she slid into place under his shadow. She'd spent most of the drive in contemplative silence. Heero was, for the time being, just as quiet as she'd always remembered, and now she matched his silence with her own. She quietly basked in the dim candle light of the restaurant, looking lovingly onto her teenage sweetheart. As the warm glow of the lighting danced on his skin, she found herself fighting the memory of the intensely intimate dream she'd had of him the night before. This felt surreal. As lovely as it was, this simply could not be happening.

"So," Heero said, clearing his throat as he sank into his own seat. "Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, how long are you expecting to be in town?"

"Just a few weeks," she said in a distant cordial tone, sipping her water, as she stared out over the other tables.

"Hn." Heero narrowed his eyes on her, sensing her reluctance to open up to him. He folded his hands in front of him, setting both elbows on the table as he studied his fingers. His features relaxed, accepting that he'd chosen to be gone too long to be considered a friend, anymore.

Relena noticed that she'd created a rift in the conversation he was attempting to start, and decided to bridge the gap. "What brings you to Barcelona, Heero?"

"Work," he responded after a short pause, avoiding the powerful gaze that had now turned on him. "I have a contract in Barcelona for a year. It'll be up at the end of this fall." He swallowed, looking more thoughtful. "I'm not sure what's next."

When he looked back at Relena, she looked concerned.

"Don't worry," he said. "I have my finances in order. Jared won't be affected by any more than a surplus in my free time."

A waiter came to the table, pouring a potent red wine into each of their glasses. Relena's eyes almost bulged with relief. She'd need a buzz to get through this dinner.

After a long sip of the fruity, dry treat, she smiled up at him. "So. A Contractor? Is there more detail you can give me? Or is that Top Secret? If you tell me, you have to kill me."

"It wouldn't the first time," he said. Relena had probably lost count of the amount of times she'd looked at him, over the barrel of his gun. To Relena's surprise, a sly grin twisted his face as he looked into his wine. "Besides, it seemed to be a turn on for you, before."

Relena gasped in dramatic surprise. "Heero Yuy," she squealed, slapping him in the arm as hard as she could.

His grin evolved into a low rumble of laughter, as he looked at the blushing princess across from him. Honesty truly was the best policy.

After the waiter returned for their dinner orders, Heero cleared his throat and picked up the conversation where he'd left it. "I manage high level security details. CEO's, high interest public figures and such."

"Body guard on steroids?"

"Without 'roid-rage', yes."

Relena gave him a warm smile. "Is it dangerous?"

Heero sighed, leaning back, still looking at the wine. "Not particularly. I'm pretty much the boss, so I'm not the one taking the bullet, anymore. But I might make exceptions on occasion."

Relena swallowed another mouthful of the crimson liquid. "Like?"

His eyes almost twinkled as he turned them onto her. In spite of their lightheartedness, they were powerful enough to make her blood boil. "If I really wanted to get to know my charge better."

"So, would you make an exception for me?"

"Now that you've found me, yes. But I didn't used to."

Relena froze, dropped suddenly into a pool of confused contemplation. "You've managed my security before?"

Heero nodded slowly. "The Preventers have negotiated contracts with me in the past."

Relena huffed, playfully. "I can't believe you would protect me without telling me."

He lowered his brows, looking at her cynically.

Relena hunched slightly, reading his thoughts. "You're right. I didn't really expect to see you, again, after the first few years."

She sighed, in the silence that hung over them. Only one thing was on her mind, now, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. _Why?_

Heero tipped his glass, downing what was left of his spirits, steeling himself for the confession. His eyes bore into the table, again, clearing his throat in a deep growl.

"I was in a bad spot when I left," he started. He glanced up to see her nodding acceptingly. "No, Relena," he said. "Bad."

She turned her eyes on him, searching his dark blue pools.

He took another breath, looking at the candle, the table—anything, to avoid her. His phrases were broken as he tried to find the words. "I tried—everything. Drinking, mostly, but—drugs—sex—" He shrugged. "Everything. I actually tried to kill myself. Just for an escape."

He rubbed a heavy hand across his face as an outward sign of his tension. "I was with probably three or four different girls at a time, at one point." A stray thought made him reword. "Not—at the _same_ time. But—you know."

Relena smiled, nervously, nodding.

"And then, one day, I found one of the girls next to death. Drug overdose. Granted, I didn't—care about her, like—you're supposed to, but I couldn't let her die. So—I got her to a hospital and waited with her."

Heero scratched his head, like another nervous tick. His behavior seemed like it belonged on him, but it was still so foreign to her. He was really trying to bear a sensitive part of himself to someone he respected, and it wasn't an easy task.

"When the doctor came in, he told her that she was pregnant." Heero sighed. "_Immediately_ she asked when she could schedule an abortion." Heero adjusted his position, pulling up on the sleeves of his dress shirt. "I was only eighteen. I didn't know much, at the time. I didn't know if the baby was mine. I didn't know about children or families—or even me—but I knew that I had to give the baby a chance.

"So I fought for him. I made her an offer she couldn't refuse. For six or seven months, she lived with me. I gave her everything she needed—and most of what she wanted. I took care of her medical bills—food, lodging. And as soon as she was released from the hospital after Jared was born, she was gone. By the time he and I got to the house, she'd taken what she wanted and disappeared—and we haven't seen her since. She didn't even put her name on his birth certificate. Just mine.

"And that's when I realized that I was _really_ in trouble." He smiled a genuine smile, his eyes distant as he thought of his son as a baby. "He wasn't a week old when I called Hilde for help."

Relena was glowing with him, when he turned his gaze back to her.

"So as soon as he was old enough to travel, I packed up and moved to L2. Jared grew up down the street from my best friend and his wife. And I started doing a lot better." His face became statuesque, again. "I didn't get it right, right away. I screwed up—a lot. But I wanted to be a good father—and with the help of some good friends, I'm surviving life as a father—and so is he."

Heero folded his arms across his chest, leaning back and looking at the ceiling. He allowed the memories to flow through him, like warm water in the winter's cold. His eyes stung with tears, so he squeezed them shut, jerking with a small, smileless laugh.

:::

Heero walked Relena to the door of her hotel room, fighting the urge to brush his fingertips against hers.

"You know," he said, as she cracked the door, turning her attentions back on him. "I never did find time to ask about your brother or Mars."

Relena smiled at her feet.

"But you need rest." He allowed his hand to wander up, brushing her arm. "I know you have a lot going on, this week, but I thought I'd mention that Jared has this favorite park, in town." He pulled out a pen and a business card and started scribbling some numbers. "This is where you can reach me, if you want directions. And if we _happen_ to run into each other, I'd be glad to continue our conversation, then. It has been nice seeing you, again, after all."

She blushed taking the card. "I'll check my schedule and see what I have open," she said, narrowing her eyes, playfully, at him.

Heero nodded.

After a moment of looking at each other's shoes, he reached up and gripped her chin firmly in his fingers, angling her face up to him. Before another thought could enter either of their minds his mouth descended on hers in a soft, full kiss.

"Goodnight, Relena," he whispered gently, before turning to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Heero walked into his apartment, greeted by the sound of a blaring television. He walked lightly to the kitchen, but didn't manage to go unnoticed. As the water he'd placed on the stove bubbled to life, Duo and Jared greeted him with bright, childlike smiles.

"Did you kiss her? Did you kiss her? Did you kiss her?" Jared chanted, bouncing on his toes with excitement.

"No," Heero replied sternly. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Jared groaned, disappearing down the hall with a trail of complaints behind him.

Duo said nothing. He just leaned, arms crossed, against the refrigerator, watching Heero watch the teapot. Heero could feel the stair, but refused to meet the violet eyes.

"Sooo—" Duo dragged out, urging Heero to glance back at him. "Did you kiss her? Did you kiss her? Did you kiss her?" The grown man was now hopping up and down in place, like his godson had done moments before.

This time Heero felt himself responding to the assault. He couldn't battle the blush creeping up his neck and heating his ears, inside and out. He trained his eyes on the whistling pot and said nothing.

Duo gasped for effect, then slapped a heavy hand across Heero's left shoulder blade. "I knew you two lovebirds couldn't stay away from each other forever. Ya know, you can run and you can hide, but fate will find you. Always does."

With that, the other pilot flipped his braid over his shoulder and made his way toward his room. "Don't forget to turn off the lights," he called out.

:::

Relena found herself wandering through a busy children's park in Barcelona, shortly before noon on Saturday. Watching people of all ages, young and old, enjoying their weekend in the sun brought a smile to the politician's face. It was moments like these when she remembered why she did what she did. These young fathers would never have to go away to war. These women would never be widowed. These children would never be orphaned, the way that so many of her friends had been. People could believe in family, again. That made her life worth living.

Her feet stopped moving when she caught sight of them. Through the crowds, dozens and dozens of people, that unruly brown hair still caught her eye, after all these years. Relena felt a warm smile emerge as she watched him. His hands were in his pockets and Jared was looking up at him, pestering him about something that he didn't seem to want to agree to. Duo appeared behind them, apparently agreeing with the young boy. Heero's irritation was clearly visible as the "Braided Baka" butted in. With a nod of pure amusement, she folded her hands in front of her and continued forward, back straight as a board.

"But Dad," the boy's voice whined as she came into range. "It's been _forever_. She's _still_ not here. And I'm hungry!"

Heero shook his head solidly. "It's been fourteen minutes. And if you were hungry, you should have eaten more of your breakfast. You let Duo eat most of it."

The boy huffed, crossing his arms.

"Besides, funnel cakes are not a proper breakfast."

Relena placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. He felt her kindness course outward, relaxing every muscle in his back. His posture remained steady, as though he'd known she was there all along.

"This seems to be my fault," she said, winking at the boy.

"No," Heero answered. "You've never been here, before. We'd be foolish to have expected you any earlier."

"Well, I'm glad you're showing me what I'd be missing," she said, looking around at her busy surroundings. She turned her smile back on Jared, leading the discussion. "Heero, I've been having a hankering for some fresh funnel cakes. What do you say?"

He narrowed his eyes on her, accepting defeat.

:::

The jovial veteran made his way toward the merry-go-round with the seven year old, throwing a suggestive wink back at the blonde on the bench. She shook her head with a sweet grin on her face, waiting for her escort to return. She understood Duo's obsessive pushing for a romantic relationship between the two, but Relena knew very well that it was best for her public image to move at Heero's pace, rather than Duo's, so she accepted the lack of physical contact between herself and her interest. The touches between them were steady and directional, rather than gentle and intimate. And yet, she was satisfied with what felt like the most natural relationship she'd ever been in.

Heero returned to her side with barely a sound, sitting next to her on the bench with a fresh cloud of cotton candy. "For you," he said, offering it like a bouquet of flowers.

Relena accepted with the most genuine smile she'd worn in a very long time.

He stretched his arms, instinctively, across the back of the seat, looking up at the clouds. "Mars?"

She smiled. "Good," she responded. "The development is going swimmingly. Milliardo's sent many pictures. I hope to go and see it for myself one day. It looks so beautiful. In the meantime, Lucrezia comes home whenever she has a pregnancy, and Milliardo visits for the birth, before taking his family back up there. She's spent about three different years with me, so far."

"So they've had 'about' three children?" His voice was solid and emotionless, but there was a slight twinkle in his eyes when he glanced at her, telling her that he was joking.

"About," she laughed.

Heero's eyes and demeanor became painfully serious, again, as he watched the metal horses bob up and down in front of them. "Are you thinking about children?"

"Hm," Relena opened, thoughtfully. "I had stopped thinking about it for a while, but seeing Jared did bring the matter back to mind."

His seriousness didn't falter as his eyes searched her own.

"I'm enjoying my time with him. So often when I think of children, I picture them small. I spent Lucrezia's pregnancies and births with her, but I've never truly been able to enjoy their personalities as they grew. Jared is giving me a glimpse at that."

"And—?"

Her eyes fell to the sugary treat in her hand, a blush filling her cheeks. "And I'm enjoying it."

Heero smiled, peeling his gaze away from her, again, to watch Duo and Jared returning from the far side of the ride. Relena found herself following his line of sight, watching his son, as well.

A small blonde girl, about four years old, came running toward the merry-go-round as quickly as her little legs would carry her, but stumbled to the ground, just in front of the boy. As she cried out in pain, Jared gently lifted her up in his arms, hugging the girl he'd never met to comfort her. "It's okay," they could hear him saying. "It's just a small scratch." He began pointing at small scars on his knees and elbows, showing her his own past falls. "See, it's not so bad. You're going to be alright." The girl's eyes began to dry as he shared his infectious smile with her. He was born to be a comforter.

"He's so kind," Relena observed, looking back up at his father. She smiled when he dropped his stare to her. "He gets that from you," she said, placing a hand on his knee. She blushed as she looked away.

She still believed in him, after all these years.

:::

"Where is she, now?" Broderick asked Relena's personal assistant.

"She's at a conference in Barcelona. But don't get your hopes up. I don't think she's ready to—"

"Barcelona," he repeated. His eyes sparkled with excitement. "Perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

"Enter at your own peril," Jared whispered from behind her, as Heero held the door.

Duo was giving Heero a suggestive look as his longtime, estranged love interest walked into his home.

Relena bowed a silent thank you to the boy's father and stepped over the threshold. Many times she'd considered what Heero's house would look like, should she ever have the chance to visit. For everything she'd imagined, this was not it. There were clothes strewn across the couch, video game remotes surrounded by half empty cans of cola and beer. Several days old trash, pizza crusts and dried out hot wing bones squeezed next to them on the coffee table. The dust on the top of the television had to be at least a centimeter thick.

She smiled in silent surprise, not wanting to be an offensive guest. Heero, however, knew something was amiss.

"I've been," he cleared his throat, throwing Duo a disdainful look. "Working. Duo was supposed to make it presentable. I apologize."

"It's—fine," Relena smiled. "May I—?" She gestured toward the living room.

"Make yourself at home," he replied, expecting her to find a seat.

Relena glided into the center of the mess, and in fairytale princess fashion, started cleaning and organizing. Heero jumped in to help, glancing back at Duo for warning. Before she knew what had happened, all three men had swarmed around her, getting the place to shine like a palace.

Now that she actually did feel more at home, Relena was able to sink into the sofa and relax. Heero put a pot on for tea, and the group congregated around her. She never thought she could feel so much like Snow White, as the men hung on her every word and sweet grin. It only got worse when she agreed to cook them dinner. The two older men waited in the living room, like she had asked, but young Jared insisted that he wanted to know how, exactly, to make vegetable soup. Giving him a playful sneer, she agreed.

"Does your father not make you fresh soup?" Relena asked, pretending to believe the boy was interested.

"Nah. He usually sticks to sandwiches. You can make 'em hot or cold, and they fill the stomach just fine. If we do have soup, it's from a can."

"I see." She went back to stirring in the okra, feeling his hazel eye on her.

"You're really pretty, you know," he said after a few minutes. "I don't get to meet a lot of women. Not through Dad, anyway."

Relena fought a self-satisfactory grin. "Dad doesn't date?" She asked.

"Nah. I asked him one time, and he said it's because there are quality women out there, and he wants to make sure that when he brings one home to meet me, she's only the best."

"Hmmm," Relena responded. "I suppose that doesn't count for his 'friends' as opposed to 'lady-friends'?"

"Yeah. I guess you can say that. I mean, I know some of his coworkers that are girls, and sometimes they try to flirt with him, but he doesn't look at them like that. You know. The way he looks at _you_."

Relena's face flushed, with a nervous laugh. "Well, your father and I are just old _friends_, you know."

"Riiiiight," he responded, rolling his eyes.

Relena just smiled, again, looking thoughtfully into the soup.

"Uncle Duo's been saying it for a long time, you know," he continued. "He'd say things like, 'You only say that because you're in love with her'. I used to think he was just joking, because you were on TV, but then when I saw you talking to him in the square, I couldn't believe my eyes. My dad actually _knew_ you! And then I realized. He may agree with most of what you say, because he really does believe you're right, but the way he looks at you is different than how he looks at anyone else."

Relena knew what he meant. Her heart pounded when he looked at her, just the way it always had. But he left last time. Was it only because he needed to work things out? Or was she wrong about his feelings for her? He didn't choose to come back, after all. But the kiss goodnight? No. Surely the boy was just getting his hopes up, too. At least she had to convince herself of that. She wanted to throw caution to the wind and jump into a relationship with him, but she couldn't fall in love with Heero, again. Not after losing him, once.

"Uncle Duo has quite an imagination," she answered. "And I think he just wants your dad to be as happy as he is."

"I think you make him happy."

"Old friends make everyone happy. It's _you_ who keeps him getting up in the morning." She ran her hand through his familiar dark hair, messing it up as she went. She gently gripped his jaw and tilted his head, so her nose was nearly touching his. "Don't get your hopes up, kid. If I was his sun and moon, he wouldn't have lived so many years without me. I'm just an old friend that he still trusts."

The boy couldn't move his head to look away, but his eyes dropped and his features sank into a melancholy frown.

"Don't worry, though," she whispered soothingly. "No matter what happens, I'm not going anywhere. I like you, too much." With that, she wrapped her slender arms around his back, pulling him into an embrace, and setting her chin atop his head. Her eyes looked toward the back wall of the kitchen unfocussed, and she gave him the comfort he needed.

She was oblivious to a pair of Prussian blue eyes that had wandered, unnoticed, behind them. With sadness showing in the shadows of his irises, Heero stepped quietly, away, avoiding detection.

:::

"Mister Tullis, I can't get you on a flight to Barcelona until next Saturday morning."

"Relena will be about to leave, then!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I wish there were more I could do, but with your schedule and travel specifications, it just can't be done."

He sighed, running a hand through his raven black locks. "Fine," he said. "I really do want to do this in Barcelona. I'll accept next Saturday. It will just _have_ to do."

"Very well, sir. Do you need me to arrange a car for you?"

"Yes."

"I will have them pick you up at the airport, sir." She typed chaotically on the keyboard in front of her. "And will you be needing a hotel, sir?"

"No. I'll just stay with her, thank you."

"Very well. Here is your itinerary and your tickets. Make sure you bring both of these, as well as your identification, to avoid any mix ups. And please, sir, enjoy Barcelona with your lady friend."

She handed him the packet of papers, smiling warmly. He accepted, giving her a curt nod, before walking out the door, clearly frustrated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Relena lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. A glance at her clock showed another hour had passed. 2:13.

_There's no way I'm sleeping tonight,_ she sighed.

All she could hear in her mind over and over was the voice of Jared, pleading with her to believe in Heero. Surely, as an adult, she could trust him, again? How desperately she wanted to trust him, again.

Closing her eyes only revealed Heero's face. She could see him looking at her with a cold expression, softness almost undetectable in his kind eyes. But for her, they melted. She could feel him putting his arms around her. Hugging her. Holding her. His warmth filling her.

As she lay there, alone, she felt his warmth engulfing her senses, carrying her away to a new place. A truly intimate place.

_No!_ She fought it, sitting straight up in her bed in protest. _He hasn't brought you there._

She shook her head, fighting the visions of what he must look like under that buttoned shirt. His muscles solid and smooth, protruding from his athletic form.

"Sexually frustrated," she growled out loud. "That's all. Just—frustrated."

How long had it been?

News only came out about the break up this week, but it had been six weeks, and even longer since she stopped allowing him to sleep with her. He just made her feel so—disgusting. Disgusted with herself. Even when Broderick had deflowered her a year ago, she felt wrong.

It wasn't _always_ this bad in their relationship. Like any, they had their ups and their downs. But there downs were so far. She couldn't even stand to _look _at him. How could you look at someone who acted so much like he _owned _you?

Sighing, Relena reassured herself that ending their relationship was for the best. Certainly he was the only man she'd tried to love since Heero left, but she failed, and failing again, specifically after a marriage, was not an option. Regardless of what he said, she could not promise him that. She could not promise herself that.

How ironic, she thought it, that she'd pictured herself as an old maid just a few weeks ago, and now—

She closed her eyes, again, smiling openly at the baby in her arms. Dark brown, messy hair and Prussian blue eyes. A girl. She could hear the baby laugh, as Heero walked up behind her, gently pulling the blankets from the baby's face for a better look. Yes. Heero's baby. She could see it, now.

She could see Jared protecting her. Like that girl at the park, comforting her. She could see him standing up for her. And honoring her. Their daughter.

Relena's smile wouldn't fade as she opened her eyes, again.

_God,_ she sighed. _I still love him._

She began to wonder, now, about her relationship with Jared. He had already chosen to trust her. To believe in her. She couldn't leave him. She promised she wouldn't. She wanted to be there for him. She wanted to dress him up and give him tips on his first date. She wanted to meet his wife-to-be, and give her blessing on his marriage. She couldn't wait to see him, her son, as a groom. She couldn't wait for him to be her son.

But she knew she was being overdramatic. She knew very well that her daydreams were out of control. Again. Heero appeared to be interested in her, this time, but there was no promise. Nor should there be. He'd left before. And now she knew just how long it held true that he chose not to come back. He knew he would be welcomed home. Why did he stay away? That was his choice. Why should it change, now?

Sure, there was attraction. But love? Love is a commitment. One he had long since refused to make. This _attraction_ was probably purely physical. For her, it had been months since her last orgasm. For him, it had apparently been _years_ since he'd been with a woman. Granted, he's Heero Yuy, and may not be affected by the hunger.

But he was before. When he left her, he gave himself away. A pang of jealous anger crossed her chest, and her face began to heat up. He laid with those women. He slept with them. Did he stay the night? Where did he meet them? They couldn't have been simple prostitutes. He said he was 'with' them. That clearly infers a relationship of some kind. And he played them. He was just using them for the release. For the sex. Could he really have been so heartless?

But the kindness in him could not let that woman die. Just like it had saved Relena so many times, during the Eve's War. He'd never loved her, then. Maybe he was slightly attracted to her. But he was only protecting her with the same instinct that had saved Jared's biological mother. His kindness. No matter how hard he'd fought it, his kindness had won, again.

So now, was he being kind? If so, did he know what he was doing to his son? That boy wanted nothing more, now, than to hear Relena say she's staying as Heero's girl. His girlfriend. His fiancé. His wife. But he was never going to commit in such a way. The boy was destined to be disappointed, now, after all those years of being protected from the heart break of his father's failed relationships.

But she would stay. She promised to stay. Even if Heero wouldn't have her, Jared _needed_ her.

She needed to save herself the trouble and avoid loving Heero, again. That would make things best. Then everyone may not win, but no one would have to lose.

Relena began to think about how to tell Heero. Maybe she should let him get a word in. _Heero, why did you kiss me?_

"Nice," she remarked aloud. "You'll sound pathetic."

_Heero, about the kiss, the other night—_

"Better."

"_About the kiss, the other night—"_

"_Did you not like it?"_

Relena could see herself blushing._ "It's not that—"_

"_So you didn't mind?"_

"Shut up," she told her imaginary Heero. His deep, sultry voice was getting to her, anyway.

And then, as she closed her eyes, he did. He stopped talking. Instead he stopped her arguments with a single, powerful kiss.

She could feel the imaginary warmth fill her up, again, causing her pulse to speed up. Her heart was pounding hard and fast.

The kiss in her mind's eye deepened.

_I'm never going to break it off with him if he keeps this up!_

His arms snaked around her, pulling her body flush against him. The warmth. Tender warmth.

And then, she'd swear, she could feel him.

Suddenly she noticed that in an attempt to imagine the possibilities of the breakup conversation with Heero, her pulsed had moved from her neck to a spot much, _much_ lower.

Relena began to squirm. "Noooo," she moaned in protest.

She could see his deep blue eyes looking at her. They were intense, and darker than she'd ever seen them, but they were tender and loving.

Heero's eyes.

She could feel her fingers massaging through his thick, unruly hair. She pushed the locks out of his face, gripping them for support. Pulling as she balled her hands desperately into a fist.

Heero's hair.

His full body leaning over her. His olive skin glowing in the dim light. Chiseled muscles rippling underneath. His full height leaning close to her, trapping her in. Her nails digging into his biceps as his tongue explored her mouth. His arousal pressed into her thigh.

Heero's body.

"Heero," she moaned as the mirage felt more real.

2:42

Sexually frustrated, yes. But she could love him, or the idea of him, for tonight. He would never have to know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

The Barcelona sunshine beat down on the princess with brutal intensity, causing her to break a sweat near the giraffe kennel. Heero had to work that morning, but Jared had requested to go to the zoo, and Duo was all too happy to invite Relena along. And so far, he was living up to his reputation of keeping her entertained.

"So," Duo said, as Jared occupied himself with getting a good view of the hippos. "How are you enjoying your 'stay' in Barcelona?"

Relena smiled. "It's beautiful, here."

"That's not what I mean." He turned his violet eyes on her for the interrogation.

She blushed. "It's—nice. I'm really enjoying getting to know Jared."

"And Heero—?"

Relena's smile slowly sank as she drifted into thought about the matter. "Heero," she said, thoughtfully.

Her eyes locked on her hands, as she smoothed the wrinkles from her summer dress. The time with Heero was exhilarating. The looks he gave her were heart stopping. But she was constantly at battle with herself over how much to trust his intentions.

"Heero hasn't made any promises," she sighed. "And neither will I. Not yet, anyway."

"So you're going to take it slow?"

Relena nodded, turning her lips in a firm line.

"Miss Relena," Jared called as he wandered back toward them. "I want to show you something. It's my favorite part of the zoo!"

Duo's phone went off, and he turned away, answering. "Yeah. We're at the zoo," he said in a low voice. "Heading into Jared's 'favorite part'." Duo grinned slightly, avoiding being seen by the prim princess beside them.

Relena allowed Jared to drag her by the hand, watching over her shoulder as Duo trailed behind. Before she knew what had happened, Jared had dragged her into a cool, damp cave. Her first instinct was relief at the reprieve from the heat of the high temperatures outside. Her second was to wonder why, exactly, it was getting darker as they wandered into the tunnel.

And then she saw them.

Relena was horrified to realize she'd been pulled into a gathering of reptiles. Every direction she looked there were cobras, adders, boas, newts, lizards and dragons. Her body went rigid and she couldn't breathe.

When her body froze, her feet implanted themselves in the ground, throwing Jared's balance off. He started laughing when he turned to find Relena Peacecraft had become a statue. Her eyes were bulging with panic. One hand was over her throat, unable to cover her gaping mouth. And she was shaking.

"Miss—Relena?"

Her wide eyes fell to the boy, giving him what she could of her attention, through the panic.

"You're afraid of snakes?" He laughed. "Dad said you've stood and faced down armies of mobile suits, unshaken by fear. But snakes? Tiny little snakes?"

"They're NOT tiny," she rebutted.

The boy laughed with all his might, until his face and abdomen were sore. Finally, he slowed into a low chuckle, looking up, past Relena. "Hey, Dad," he said to the darkness. "How was work?"

The shadow stepped forward, behind Relena's right shoulder. "Hn."

"Heero?" She whispered. "You son seems to have dragged me into hell. Please, Heero. Get me out of here?"

Midnight blue eyes looked down on her without compassion.

"Please?" She pleaded.

Heero responded with a curt nod, then bowed forward, lifting her off of her feet and cradling her against his chest. Relena was still shaking, but she was relieved to have been taken up into an embrace by the man she trusted most. And then, she felt him moving—forward.

She began to squirm even more, as they went deeper into the manmade cavern. "No," she squealed. "No! Heero, don't. Get me out of here! Put me down!"

Heero, true to form, ignored her protests and carried her all the way through the exhibit, until they emerged on the other side. When he finally did set her down, she could barely carry her own weight, and hardly had a voice left.

"HEERO!" She shouted in unadulterated anger, slapping his arm as hard as she could.

He didn't even flinch. "Sometimes you have to go through something to get to the other side," he answered in a dry voice.

Relena collapsed to the ground, crossing her arms in front of her as she pouted.

Duo and Jared came out behind the other pair, laughing loudly at Relena's expense. Even Heero had a crooked grin when she glanced up at him. Relena only huffed.

"You owe me dinner," she mumbled.

"Dinner and a movie," Duo added, winking at Heero.

"Ha!" Relena said. "I think not. He'd probably pick a scary movie."

Heero said nothing, but raised an eyebrow at her, looking down his nose, arms crossed.

"Alright," Duo said. "I'll tell you what. I'll pick the movie. How does that sounds?"

Relena's eyes wandered up Heero's towering figure, until they met his. "Fine," she answered in a stubborn tone, but she knew she really wanted the alone time with him.

:::

Relena sat in the dark movie theatre, mentally kicking herself for letting Duo pick the movie. The scary movie. She'd spent nearly two hours with her face buried in Heero's chest, his arm wrapped protectively around her, as he chuckled at every "scary" scene. Or maybe he was laughing at her reaction.

The good news was that she was becoming intimately familiar with his scent. And he did smell very appetizing.

As the credits rolled up, across the screen, she felt him press his big, strong left hand into her delicate right one, as he pried her off of him. He smiled at her reassuringly, with a slight glimmer in his eyes, before he led her out of the theatre.

He didn't bother to release her from the intimate gesture as he walked her home. Instead, he increased the closeness by interlacing his fingers with hers.

"I never asked you," she said, as they made their way through a park near her hotel. "You asked me about children, but what about you? I know Jared was a bit of a—surprise. What about the future? Do you want to be a father, again?"

He hesitated, only to organize his words into a coherent answer. "I suppose that if Jared had a mother, I could see her—us—having more. I've always wondered what having a daughter would be like. From what I've seen, they seem to have deeper relationships with their fathers. It makes me wonder. You know—?"

Relena smiled, nodding her head expressively. She remembered how closely she loved her adoptive father, until she lost him. Even with as much as he worked, and as occupied as he was with preventing the imminent war, the relationship was special. She always wanted that for—her husband.

Her lip twitched, well aware that she'd only pictured one man at the end of the matrimonial aisle for her.

"My hotel," she said, gesturing to the building above them, offering to bid him goodnight here.

"I'll walk you up," he answered, leaving no room for debate.

Suddenly Relena remembered that they needed to talk about their relationship. She couldn't allow a temporary flirtation to destroy the relationship she was building with Jared. She had to make sure he didn't get hurt by getting caught in the middle.

"Heero," she said, as they stepped off the elevator alone.

He looked down at her, concern written across his features at the sound of her voice.

Relena sighed, watching her feet as she walked. "I don't know what's really going on between us."

"What do you want to be 'going on'?"

"I don't know," she lied, shaking her head. "I just don't want to—"

There was a pause as she questioned how to talk to him.

"To what?"

"I don't want to hurt Jared," she finished, looking up into his deep blue eyes.

Heero searched her for a moment, before nodding an agreement. "I don't get Jared involved with—women."

"I know that. But, he's already involved with me. He really believes in _us_. I can't—I don't know how to discourage him from that. And I don't know if it's right to allow him to be led on."

"Do you think we're leading him on?"

"I don't know," she pouted, looking away.

"Do you think I'm leading _you_ on?"

She bit her lip in silence, as they reached her door.

Heero took her cue, and lifted her chin to face him, tilting his head pensively. "I'm not," he said.

Relena tried to grin, but all that came across was a worried look.

Heero gave her a soft, secret smile, brushing her cheek gently with his thumb. "I'm with you right now because I wanted to give this another chance. I want to love you, Relena. The way that you deserve. I have always loved you, but now, I have a chance to show you that. Won't you let me?"

Relena knew the answer she'd practiced, but she couldn't speak past the lump in her throat. She'd never planned on him actually professing his love to her. She gathered all of her strength to speak one emotional word. "Heero," came out, cracking with feeling.

Heero took that as a yes, and leaned in to seal his feelings with a kiss. When he tasted her lips, it only seemed to increase his hunger. He sucked and pulled, licking at her bottom lip, until she opened her mouth to him. As he dipped his tongue into her mouth, he was able to taste her sweetness like never before. She answered his fervor with her own. Her thirst for him was making her quiver. Her hands wandered into his hair, pulling him close, as his slid around her waist, locking her in. When they broke away, they stayed close, their foreheads pressed firmly against each other, as they gasped for breath.

"When can I see you, again?" He asked.

Relena thought for a moment. "Do you have a tux?"

He nodded. It was a necessary part of his wardrobe as a security manager to the rich and powerful.

"I have a black tie dinner to attend on Friday, at the end of the summit. I am allowed a 'plus one', if you'd like to attend?"

Heero grinned. "I'll be your date," he answered. "Can I just come and get dressed here?"

"Yes," she said, beaming at him. "Can you be here at 5? That way we can leave by 6."

"Friday, then."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Friday came at a glacial pace, but Relena was relieved when it had arrived. All she could think was how desperately she wanted to see Heero, again. How much she wanted to smell his scent. To feel the texture of his dark skin against hers.

A knock at her hotel door informed her that the moment had come. Tonight, Heero Yuy was her dinner date.

She opened the entrance to him, greeting him with a content silence. He nodded gratefully as she allowed him in.

Heero's eyes wandered up and down her body, wondering what she was wearing under her terrycloth bathrobe. All he knew for sure was that he had a clear view of her neck, collarbone and a lot of her chest. He couldn't help but smile as he battled his baser instinct to investigate. His eyes met hers, questioning her on what she had planned.

"You can dress—anywhere," she said, gesturing around the room. It was a fairly large room, but a small suite. The floor plan was opened, leaving little privacy.

The problems didn't seem to bother Heero, though. He walked to the bed, laying down his suit, and began to strip to his boxers. Relena sat at a vanity on the other side of the room, finishing her makeup and starting on her hair, fighting the urge to watch Heero peel his clothes off of his toned body. She bit her lip, curling her hair, and allowed her eyes to jump to him and back in the mirror. He wasn't ever completely naked, but she was enjoying the view.

When the time came for her to get dressed, however, she stepped into the privacy of the bathroom. She dropped her robe on the ground, pulling the spaghetti straps of the royal purple gown up from her ankles to around her shoulders. When she emerged, she was holding the breast of the dress against her sternum, but the back was hanging open, since she couldn't reach the zipper.

"I have a confession to make," she said to him, leaning in the doorway.

He looked up at her with curious eyes, taking in her mischievous smile. He'd donned his slacks and shirt, and had been working on his cufflinks when she came into view.

"I asked you to get dressed here so you could help me." Relena winked at him, turning her bare back to face him.

"You didn't ask. I did."

Heero's breath caught as he noticed that he could see all the way to where her spine met her hips.

Relena tossed him a begging look over her shoulder. "Would you mind—?" She asked.

Clearing his throat, he started toward her at a steady pace. As his strong, gentle fingers trailed the metal of the zipper up her back, closing the view from everyone else, all he could think was how much more he wanted to see of you. He shook his head, then signaled her to turn. Stepping back, he took her in. "You look beautiful," he said.

Relena blushed under his gaze. She bowed her head as she made her way past him, to the tuxedo vest on the bed. Without another word, she turned to him, helping him complete his outfit. Once the jacket was also on, she busied her hands, working on the bow tie. Something about the gesture felt so natural and close to him. Then she noticed that he was looking at her with a deep, unreadable expression.

He sensed it, too.

When she finally looked up at him, she felt entirely weightless. Her eyes slid shut as he leaned in and captured her mouth with his own. The kiss, this time, was soft and loving. Pure, unrestrained admiration.

She sighed, melting into his arms.

:::

When Heero walked Relena home from the dinner, he didn't hesitate to follow her into the room. He did, however, hesitate to speak. He fought the urge to be offended by being introduced to her nosey colleagues as "an old friend". He understood why, after all.

First, there was the fact that she was still reluctant to give him her whole heart. She would probably be a fool to jump into the relationship with him. The first time she'd fallen in love with him, he refused to face or reciprocate her feelings. And when he finally did let down his guard enough for her to sense his love, he ran away. Granted, he did have issues to work through, but he left her, nonetheless. He didn't say goodbye. He didn't tell her he was alive. And to top it off, he found his comfort in other women, though he knew with every kiss and touch the one he wanted was still on Earth, without him. How had she forgiven him? _Had _she forgiven him at all? Why should she? And how would she ever be able to forget?

And then there was Broderick. Two years she'd been in and out of a relationship with that haughty imbecile. As far as the people knew, he was her destiny. Choosing to publically jump into another relationship so soon would damage her credibility. They'd find her impulsive, and many people would probably lose respect for her. They didn't know the details of her relationships with Broderick or with Heero, after all. They probably didn't want to know.

"What's the matter, Heero?"

"Hn?" He looked at her, his eyebrows knit. He made it a point, for as long as he remembered, to maintain an unreadable mask of unhappiness at all times. No one ever knew if something was bothering him. But she did.

"You're tense," she said, reaching out to touch his arm. "Tenser than normal."

He wanted to pull away, still distracted by her defenses, but when her fingertips reached him, he began to relax. Seeing his calm response, Relena stepped closer, carefully unbuttoning his jacket to help him disrobe. He needed to change before he went home, after all.

The suggestiveness of the act, mixed with her silence, instantly sparked something deep inside Heero that he'd been denying for two weeks. "Relena," he growled as a warning, when he grabbed her wrist.

Her soft aquamarine eyes searched his. "I'm just helping, Heero. It's innocent. I swear."

As soon as the words left her lips, Relena and Heero silently agreed that it was no longer so simple.

"You should relax," she said in a breathy voice, as she pushed the jacket over his shoulders.

Heero took a deep breath, all right, but his muscles were not relaxing. His eye was nearly twitching, watching her meddle with the buttons on his vest. Her fingers were soft and silky, making their way through the layers of expensive cloth toward his hypersensitive skin.

"Relena," he groaned for no logical reason.

Her eyes shot up to him, questioning. He answered her with a hard, searing kiss. His teeth scraped at her tender skin as he forced her mouth open to him. His warm tongue filled her up, begging her for more.

Finally, he forced his mouth away from her, looking deep into her eyes for a response.

Relena could feel herself trembling. She knew she should keep him away, but she couldn't seem to remember why. With a heavy, aroused sigh, she smiled. Her hand made its way up to his cheek, pleased by the feel of him leaning into her palm, closing his eyes with a crooked kiss.

"Heero," she whispered, bringing his attention back to her. "Make love to me."

:::

Heero watched Relena sleeping in his arms. Her long golden hair spread over her naked shoulders and across the blankets and pillows below. As he ran his fingers through the silky strands, he couldn't help but smile. Never had he had a sexual encounter that was so fulfilling. Never had he felt so satisfied, and yet so hungry for more. And more was what he wanted. More time. More conversation. More kisses. More Relena.

"I love you," he whispered to the naked woman on his chest.

"I love you, too," she mumbled from her deep sleep. "Heero."

Heero felt a rush at the sound. He hadn't lost her, yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Heero walked into his place as quietly as he could. The television was blaring Saturday morning cartoons, but Jared was nowhere in sight. His weak and unpracticed attempt at stealth did not get him in unnoticed, however. As soon as the door closed lightly behind him, the Braided Baka came rushing out of the kitchen, sliding across the floor in socks. When he'd brought himself to a halt, he leaned on a wall, facing Heero, with the most serious look he could muster.

"I told him you'd been called into work early."

Heero nodded, showing no guilt or desire to change the story. It also allowed him the silence he needed after having waken up to _pleasant_ circumstances twice Friday night, not including the initial 'stumble' into Relena's bed that started the evening.

"So," Duo interrupted his personal thoughts. "How was it?" His seriousness melted away as a broad, lecherous grin filled most of his face.

Heero cleared his throat, pushing past his roommate. "None of your business," he responded.

Jared stepped out of the bathroom, locking eyes with Heero. "Morning, Dad," he said. "I'm glad you're home! I was worried you might forget about our date with Relena at the park."

Heero blink his glassy eyes, unable to fight the smile that was pushing his features up. "Relena," he said.

Duo stood back, where he couldn't be seen, and smiled a self-satisfactory smirk.

:::

Sitting on a bench, overlooking the merry-go-round, Relena found herself constantly fighting the urge to touch Heero. She kept her gaze trained over his shoulder, at the throngs of families enjoying their day off, but her eyes would often drop to an angle where she could just see his fingers in her peripheral vision. Whenever she did steel a glimpse of them, there was a rush of desire to brush her own hand over his. Or better, yet, to hold his.

"So I never got around to asking you," Heero said. "How was the summit?"

"Same old, same old," Relena sighed. "There's no money for that. Take it from that project and put it into this one. No take from that other project and put it into something else. Old men arguing about robbing Peter to pay Paul."

Heero gave her a small grin as their eyes met. When he looked at her, she felt she was capable of anything. She felt she was safe, come what may. And more than ever before, she felt happy. Heero Yuy made her happy.

Sighing happily, she fixed her eyes behind him, again, only to be startled by a familiar sight.

"Heero," she said in a quiet voice, laced with shock.

"Hn?" He was looking down at the ride, watching for the next glimpse of Jared.

He looked back into her eyes when her cold fingertips touched his cheek. "I love you," she whispered in a desperate tone, as if begging him to hear her.

Before he could register what was wrong, she stood up and stepped away from him. His eyes followed her as she walked a few yards, looking at someone in the crowd.

"Broderick?" She called out.

A tall man with black hair and green eyes turned to her. "Relena," he said in a relieved voice. "I was at the hotel, but they told me you'd be at this park. I thought they must be confused for a moment, but here you are!" He presented her with the mixed bouquet of flowers he'd brought with him. "You look radiant. May I ask you to lunch?"

Relena looked frantically toward the metal horses, to make sure Jared had not come toward her. "Yes," she responded with doubt. "I—I suppose—" Relena swallowed hard, forcing a political smile across her face. "One second. Let me just grab my purse."

For a moment, she almost believed he might wait where he was, but when he saw her approaching the bench with another man seated on it, he followed her. "You didn't tell me you were with someone," he said, faking a playful tone over his scolding. He stood over Heero with a cocky smile, extending his hand to be shaken. "The name is Broderick Tullis. Pleased to meet you, Mister—?"

There was no questioning the pure hatred that filled Heero's eyes at that moment. Waiting to answer the question, he stood to his full height, surpassing Broderick's own by at least two inches. He looked disdainfully at the extended hand, but took it for Relena's sake. "Yuy," he spat.

"Heero is an old friend of mine," Relena cut in.

Heero shot her a disapproving look for using that title.

"He's living in Barcelona, right now. I've been spending a lot of my free time with him and his son."

Broderick nodded, looking around. "Nice to have met you, Mr. Yuy. If you'll excuse us—" He put a firm hand on the small of Relena's back, guiding her away. He took one last look back at Heero, over his shoulder. Between the two, there was clearly nothing but hatred and competition.

And Broderick was always up for a competition.

:::

Relena sat at a café in a crowded shopping center, disguised under a sunhat and large glasses, rehearsing the conversation over and over in her mind, while he grabbed her latté. _"Broderick, this is final,"_ she thought.

"Your café, mademoiselle," Broderick announced as he set a porcelain mug in front of her. The steam rose to meet her smile.

"Broderick, dear," she said, placing her delicate hand on top of his. "I was hoping we could talk—about us."

"I was, too," he said, clearing his throat.

When he looked directly into her eyes, he leaned forward, ridding her of the glasses and hat. Relena was immediately irritated as people started pausing to give her a second look. She raised an eyebrow, more in annoyance than curiosity, as he moved around the table, kneeling in front of her.

"Relena," he said loudly, as though to announce her presence.

Relena's stomach sank as she sensed they were receiving even more unwanted attention, with every passing minute that her ex-boyfriend was on his knee in front of her.

"Sweetie, I've been thinking about you like crazy since I saw you last. I can't sleep at night, when you're not there. I just want to be with you, again. To hold you in my arms. From now until the end of time.

"Relena Darlian—Vice Foreign Minister—"

Relena could swear she felt her eye twitch when he pulled out her title.

"Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Relena's mouth nearly dropped open, insulted at the request. Right when she was about to slap him, she realized how much trouble she was in.

The square that day was filled with at least a hundred people, meandering along on the way through their busy lives. And most, if not all, of those people broke out in applause. Relena looked around, her cheeks pale as reality set in. He'd proposed to her in the most public location possible, and made sure she was recognized.

Whispers rippled through the crowd in waves. "Princess." "Foreign Minister." "Relena." "Broderick Tullis." "Propose."

Cameras and prying eyes were focused on her.

Yet again, he was doing this for the screen time. And what was worse was that there was no way she could say no. Not her. Not now.

She grimaced, more than smiled, as she looked at the princess cut solitaire.

:::

"WHAT?" Duo shouted, spilling popcorn all over Heero's living room floor. "That asshole! He set her UP! That doesn't even count!"

Heero knew better than to investigate his friend's ranting, but he never was great at taking his own advice. He walked up behind Duo in silence, leaning against the wall as he eyed the TV.

On the screen was an amateur video of Broderick proposing to Relena in the shopping center, and her looking more than a little appalled. The news cut the video and pasted in "after" pictures of her hand, sparkling with a diamond.

Heero dropped his head in defeat. He knew she didn't look happy, but there was nothing he could do to fix it. She was engaged, now.

To _him_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Relena's hands were shaking as she approached her hotel suite. Not only was she stressed about spending the night with a man she did not love, after having finally tasted of the purity of making love to someone she did, but it had occurred to her during dinner that Heero left that morning, with his tux strewn all over her room. The cause of stress was not that she wanted things to work out with her and Broderick, but the simple fact that Relena hated confrontation. She could easily get out of the sex by explaining that she was tired, but what about the clothes? She absolutely did not want a knockdown, drag out fight in her hotel.

She took one last, steeling breath before she opened the door. When she looked inside, she was surprised to find the place clean, with no sign of a man's presence, anywhere to be seen. She searched each spot she knew they'd thrown something, but found nothing left behind. Surely room service would have at least left it on the bed.

As Broderick made his way to the restroom, Relena tiptoed into her bedroom and began to scour the place for a sign that Heero had, in fact, been there all night. Once she'd checked the closet, under the bed and in the drawers, she went to her pillow to collapse in confusion. And that's where she found the note. She hadn't even seen the small paper when she walked in, but it was there. It was addressed to no one and signed by no one. There was just one simple sentence.

_I took care of it._

Relena knew she should be relieved that Heero had covered her ass and protected her reputation.

But why did she want so badly to cry?

:::

After returning from his unexplained trip out, which only he knew was to the hotel, Heero locked himself in his room. Duo took care of Jared, as if his father wasn't present, and asked the boy to see that he gave the man some space. His mind, however, was right at Heero's door, wondering how the man inside was dealing with the underhanded way that Broderick had out maneuvered him.

Inside Heero's room, he lay still, staring at the ceiling, for hours. He relived every moment with Relena a thousand times in his mind. He could smell her perfume, just at the thought of her. He rehearsed every discussion, realizing that she was always fighting giving him a promise. Somehow, in allowing himself to believe in what might have been, he'd wrapped himself up in the roller coaster romance of a politician and her celebrity. And it crushed his heart.

His eyes began to sting as his mind went back to the park. His chest was inflamed with anger. Rage. He wanted to take the man down a peg right then and there. But now, he was lying in Relena's bed, holding her in his arms. Where she probably belonged. At least the rest of the world would think so.

The warm liquid poured from the corners of his eyes, straight down his temples into his ears. As it dripped across the cavern onto sensitive cartilage, it pooled into a cool puddle.

Contrary to popular belief, crying was not so foreign to Heero Yuy, though it was rare. He knew very well that everyone cried, though preferably in private. Least of all a child soldier. He remembered his tears when he came home after he first killed an innocent child. The tears that filled his sleepless nights, after the war had ended. The mourning for the man that he could have been and the child he had been forced to become. The murderer. He remembered crying when he realized how helpless he was to raise a son he'd fought so hard to rescue. How he washed them away, moments before calling Hilde and Duo in desperation. And the little, stinging buggers, attempting to escape after he sent his son to school for the first time.

There were tears of pain, tears of mourning and tears of joy. And he'd already come to know them all. No. His friends did not have the privilege of ever seeing him cry, but that made his tears no less real.

And now, here were those old companions, again, filling the darkness and assaulting his eyes. He'd promised to be strong for Jared. He swore not to allow the boy a broken heart. But one look at her, the love of his life, and he had fallen from his strength, again. She always made him fail in his strengths. She had always been his Achilles Heel. And now she was doing it, again. She'd broken down his defenses, and left him with a broken heart.

Perhaps it was the fate he deserved, after he'd done the same to her so long ago. He could only imagine the tears she cried for him, while he was choosing to touch other girls. How different could this moment be, compared to the disappointment of believing he didn't love her? Now he was the one lying awake, wondering if the last two weeks were even real. Or was it all a lie?

He sincerely believed her reluctance was only to protect herself. And the whole time, she was protecting him. How could he have been such a fool? Why didn't he just hear her out?

She never even discussed that man with him. She refused to breach the subject. Had he been a fool not to ask? Certainly there was the possibility that she really just detested the man. But he understood how much more likely it was that she avoided talking about her permanent love with her temporary _lover_. She'd grown out of making conversations unnecessarily awkward, after all.

But she looked so disappointed on the news. Maybe she really didn't want to accept the proposal. Maybe Duo was right, that she couldn't answer honestly because of the circumstances. Then why hadn't she called him? It had been hours. Surely she would have set him straight by now?

Or maybe she never will.

Heero swallowed the lump in his throat, scrubbing the tickling tears from his eyes.

His mind was haunted by her. His heart was aching at her image. Her smile in the sunshine. Her voice over dinner. Her eyes in candlelight. And her naked body, squirming under him. Would he ever forget?

"Relena," he said in quiet desperation.

:::

"Heero," Relena whispered into the darkness, tears filling her pillow, unnoticed by the man sleeping in her bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing...or the Notebook, which I've alluded to.**

Relena sat in the pouring hot water, arms wrapped around her knees, with her head hidden. She'd already used every excuse in the book—twice—and she'd finally lost the fight. He wanted to consummate their engagement, and she was out of choices. And, as usual, she felt dirty. Something about a man touching her like that, who she truly hated, made her feel so wrong.

"Oh, God," she cried. "Why me? Why can't I just get out of this—_hell_?"

Once she'd wrapped her hair in a large towel and hidden her body in a terrycloth robe, she snuck out of her room, past her snoring suitor. He didn't even know she was still awake. He probably wouldn't have cared.

Relena crept into the kitchen, flipping on a light in the quiet. She jumped when she turned to meet the dark purple eyes that had been waiting for her. Lucrezia, her sister-in-law, and Milliardo had been at her house when she returned home from Barcelona. Apparently, there was no pregnancy to prompt the visit, but they really had just missed their little sister. And she was no less than relieved for the company. The older woman brushed her platinum black bangs behind her ear, smiling at the blonde.

"What are you doing up?" Relena asked in surprise.

"I should ask you the same question."

"I'm—getting a cup of tea."

Lucrezia nodded, studying her. "I happen to be brewing two cups, now."

"You were waiting for me?"

"Something's bothering you, and I figured, from the dark circles under your eyes, that it's been keeping you awake. Hasn't it?"

Relena sighed, sinking into the seat across from Lucrezia. She watched her sister busy herself with the china and the boiling water. When she sat and presented the beverage to Relena, they studied each other for several silent moments.

"Out with it," Lucrezia said softly.

"I should be happy."

"I know."

"But, I'm not."

"I know that, too."

Relena sighed. "I didn't want to be with him, anymore. How could he do this to me?"

Lucrezia closed her eyes, thoughtfully. "Relena, if you didn't love him, why did you say yes?"

Relena blew out a toxic breath. "I had no choice."

"You always have a choice. Even if you were alone, it would be better than being with him."

"But I—" Relena stopped herself, debating on if a confession was even safe.

"You what?"

"I wouldn't be alone."

"You met someone? In Barcelona?"

Relena nodded.

"That's wonderful. What is he like?"

"Heero Yuy."

Lucrezia laughed. "He's like Heero Yuy?"

"No. He _is_ Heero Yuy."

:::

Tar colored liquid swirled in the porcelain mug. Steam, with a concentrated scent of roasted beans, rose to meet him, engulfing his senses. Nothing could make the world turn right side up like a cup of fresh brewed black coffee, made in his own kitchen. An empty mind. And quiet. He needed quiet.

Duo's voice broke the peace. "You gonna take the offer?"

Heero's eyes narrowed, but he remained still, facing the wall.

"Ya know," Duo continued after the silence lingered long enough. "Jared really does love her."

"What Jared doesn't know won't hurt him."

"He didn't get to say goodbye."

"That's not my fault."

Duo huffed, unable to get a last word. "You ever see those corny chick films?"

"Hn."

"Apparently girls really like a champion. A man who will fight for them."

"And?"

"What about that one—The Notebook?"

"Hn."

"Girl loves guy as kids. Guy leaves. Girl moves on. Guy comes back. Girl loves guy again. Then here comes the fiancé. Uhoh. But the guy champions her. Ya know? Fights for her."

Heero's response was more of a growl.

"You're saying you wouldn't stay around if she had Alzheimer's and read her her own life story?"

Silence.

"Well, I would do it for Hil."

"Hilde needs you," Heero said, changing the subject. "You should go home."

"I'll go home once you have one."

Heero closed his eyes, swallowing the scalding liquid.

"You can't play vagabond, anymore, buddy. Jared needs a home. He needs friends. And if you really don't think that place is Brussels, you're always welcomed on L2. I just think you should give it a shot, first."

:::

The woman in the glass was beautiful. Her honey blonde locks flowed naturally to the base of her back. Her aquamarine eyes could stop the hearts of the world. Her strength could change those same hearts. Her posture was flawless. Her head was high. She was no girl. No naivety. No innocence. No weakness. She was a woman. A lady. A leader. A symbol. And tonight they would celebrate what she represented. What a handful of people gave everything for. What they entrusted to her.

Looking at the woman in the glass, you could not help but be impressed. She was truly lovely to see. The chambermaids worked tirelessly to see that the gown hugged tightly against her body. The skirt flowed in a natural cloud beneath. Her hair was brushed into golden silk and twisted into demure braids, placed neatly atop her head. Her neck appeared longer with the soft strands pulled away. Her flawless skin shimmered like it had been brushed with pixie dust.

Finally, they embedded the tiara into her styling. The girls stepped away from the mirror.

Yes. The woman in the glass was beautiful. But something was missing.

There was no light in her eyes.

:::

Lady Une's office doors flew opened violently.

"Sorry we're late!" Duo shouted to announce their presence. "It was the plane. The plane was delayed! But we got here as soon as we—"

He stopped, looking around the room. There was no strong willed, professional brunette awaiting them.

"Lady Une?" He asked the dirty blond haired woman in the middle of the office.

"Duo Maxwell," she greeted him, then turned to the taller man. "Heero. It's so good to see you, again."

"Sally."

"My God," Sally said, turning her attention onto the seven year old. "Look at this handsome specimen of a man. And to whom do I owe the honor?" She presented her hand to be shaken.

"Jared," the boy said, accepting her grip.

"Where's Lady Une?" Heero asked, cutting to the chase.

"Well, though she knew you'd only have the best reason for being late, our dear Lady had to prepare for the ball, tonight. She left you these." She handed the boys two black pages of cardstock, engraved with silver letters.

"Ball?"

"We have a Christmas Eve Ball every year. The government sponsors it as a memorial to those lost and the victory of your accomplishments. The other three Gundam pilots have been attending regularly. I hope that you will find them there, tonight."

"Hn," Heero growled.

"I trust you have your tuxedo available?"

He turned his sharp eyes on her threateningly.

"You always do," she said, gently touching his cheek. "Lady Une will be expecting you. She will want to discuss the details of your mission there."

Giving them one last, kind smile, Sally left the men to discuss their options. Or lack thereof.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

"…As a matter of fact," an older man announced in theatrical voice, as Heero and Duo made their way past him into the presidential ballroom. "A decade ago, one of the Gundam pilots nearly blew the place to smithereens!"

Heero indulged himself with a grin of self-satisfaction.

"Oh, my!" A woman exclaimed, as they continued away from earshot. "How horrible. Those boys—"

"Twit," Duo spat. "If you hadn't taken that shot, they'd be serving Dekim Barton, right now."

"Hn," Heero answered, as they continued down to the dancing floor.

"Heero," a voice exclaimed in the distance.

Heero slowed, catching sight of the platinum blond man and his companions.

The blond was well dressed, with an air about him that emitted class. Behind him were two other men, both leaning against the wall, arms crossed, cloaked in shadow. The black eyes of the Chinese fellow could make a lesser man's blood run cold. The tallest of the three, with dirty blond bangs covering half of his face, had much kinder, green eyes. All three parties looked genuinely surprised at the unexpected guest.

"Heero, it's so good to see you!" The blond man exclaimed as he continued his approach. "How have you been?"

Heero gave him a wordless nod of acknowledgement, leading him silently back to the corner he'd come from. Once the five had gathered, they turned to face the masses, studying the behavior of the other guests, as old habits dictated.

"Heero's doing wonderful," Duo finally answered, nudging the stoic pilot. "Jared's really whipped him into tiptop shape."

"Jared?" The blond pressed as they looked back at Heero.

"Oh, sorry, Quatre," Duo answered. "Jared is Heero's _son_."

"Son?" The Chinese man asked.

"You have a family?" Quatre questioned him.

"I have a son," Heero answered.

"Was that a yes or a no?"

Heero gave Quatre a scolding look.

"So, no mother," the tallest clarified.

"Nonissue."

"So," Duo spun the attention off of Heero, nudging the tall pilot. "Trowa. How's things?"

Trowa looked down at him without an expression. "I've been working with The Preventers and Wufei," he said, nodding toward the Chinese man.

"Ahah. You having fun with that?"

Trowa looked away, for lack of a response.

"Ya know, as we were coming in, there were these old folks complaining about what Heero did to the building."

Wufei smiled. "Fools."

"They should be grateful," Trowa said. "Heero should have turned it into ash with that last shot. Then they'd have no structure to rebuild with."

"But then he would have killed the Vice Foreign Minister," Wufei added, looking slightly amused.

Heero's eyes narrowed.

"I suppose Broderick owes you one, then, Heero," Quatre said.

"Broderick can go to hell."

A cold silence collapsed on the comrades at Heero's words. Quatre trained his eyes on his feet, not wanting to be caught between two of his friends. Wufei and Trowa both looked increasingly amused by the sudden flare of anger. Duo simply closed his eyes and scratched his head compulsively, to reduce the awkwardness.

"Where's Lady Une?" Heero finally asked after several minutes.

"She will be entering with the announced guests," Quatre answered. "With Miss Relena."

Heero was visibly irritated. "When will that be?"

"In three minutes and forty five second," Wufei responded without hesitation.

:::

Relena rose to her feet when there was a knock at the door. She's been practicing her finest smile, to be in character, and now was her chance to try it out.

"Enter," she called.

Her fiancé stepped into the room, scanning her with his deep green eyes. "You look lovely," he said.

Relena nodded sweetly, and then smiled. The smile he returned her told her that she was a success.

"Don't forget that I'll have to leave early, tonight."

"Of course, Broderick."

He offered her his arm, and led her to the entry doors of the ball. Relena nodded cordially to each of the honored guests as she came to them. The doors opened slowly, as the master of ceremonies read the announcements of each couple.

Relena, being the symbol the people had all come to see, was the last to be announced. She heard her name being read. "Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian and Broderick Tullis the Third." She took a deep breath, forcing her smile, and then glided out before the people on her betrothed's arm.

As the warm lighting and Christmas colors poured over her, the gold embroidery on the corset of her forest green, velvet ball gown seemed to catch fire, dancing and smoldering like the light of a candle. The cool, shimmering colors of her makeup gave her the distinct appearance of an angel. The crowd went wild with whispers of admiration for the powerful beauty above them.

Relena and her date stepped up to the railing of the grand staircase, pausing to allow pictures and to take the guests in. Her eyes searched the numbers for familiar faces. Her smile seemed more genuine when found her brother, off to her right. Soon her looking paused in the other far corner, where her old friends were standing. But in the shadow she saw not three—not four—but five men.

Meeting Heero's gaze, she felt a shock of electricity run through her whole being. Her mask crumbled and her smile melted, no longer aware of the view of her many admirers. Suddenly she was weightless, again, in his gaze, as they seemed to dance, alone in the room, oblivious to the rest of the world. She heard nothing. She saw nothing. But she felt him. Only him.

"Relena?" A voice called from outside her dream. "Relena?" He persisted. "Relena?"

Relena snapped free of her reverie, looking up at Broderick, startled.

"Darling," he whispered, through a fake smile. "The people are waiting."

"Waiting?" She couldn't remember her script, anymore. Was she supposed to say something?

"For us to open the floor. We dance." He gave her another grin, his eyes filled with worry.

"Oh," Relena said, rejuvenating her fake smile. "Yes. We dance." She took his arm and let him lead her down the stairs, avoiding another a glimpse of the dark corners.

:::

The men stood stock still through the announcements.

Quatre mumbled something about his excitement to see Relena's gown. He said she'd gone out of the box with a strong color, and expressed his curiosity to see how it looked on her.

Heero only seemed to grow more still as the people poured through the doors. By the time Relena was announced, Trowa and Wufei were sure he was not actually breathing, at all.

"Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian and Broderick Tullis the Third."

The lady stepped out in vibrant green gown, festively colored and accentuated with gold. She glided up to the railing to be seen, and seized the opportunity to allow her eyes to wander the room.

"She looks beautiful, but—something's wrong," Quatre observed aloud.

"She looks like a porcelain doll," Trowa said.

"There's no light in her eyes," Wufei clarified.

"Queen Relena."

Heero's words sent a chill through the group. They'd each seen a picture of her, when she was given the roll as Queen of the World, all those years before. She was an image to take in. But she seemed sad, even in pictures. Now, she was smiling, but there was still an unfamiliar soullessness. One that only Heero had ever seen in person before.

"But—why?"

Quatre's words fell impotently to the ground as Relena's searching stopped. The smile, they all knew was fake, disappeared. Her pain seemed only to magnify. She looked like she might cry.

Each soldier noted that she was looking in their direction, but not looking at them. When they turned their heads to follow her stare, they were all a little less than surprised to find Heero glaring back at her. There was something unusual in his eyes that the three estranged friends had never seen. Duo simply looked away, as if avoiding a nakedness found in the other pilot.

He looked hurt, if not angry.

Each man found their way back up to her, as her fiancé called her from her trance. She forced another, political smile as she took his arm to be led to the dance floor. Heero sighed as the Waltz began, and Relena followed her date's lead, silently spinning with a grin across her cheeks and emptiness in her soft blue eyes.

When the men relaxed and looked, again, Heero had vanished.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Leading Relena in the Waltz, Broderick studied her visage. She was melancholy, and avoiding eye contact. It did not sit well with her suitor.

"Is something bothering you?" He whispered low enough that none of the onlookers would make out the words.

"What do you mean, Broderick?"

"You seem upset."

"No. I'm—simply in thought."

He nodded, accepting her answer.

Her feet moved unconsciously under her, chasing after him. With her long gown and her fine posture, it gave her the appearance of floating. At times the Waltz gave her that feeling, as well. This was not one of those moments. Her mind drifted back to one fateful evening, dancing in Heero's arms as a girl. How she wished he was dancing with her, now.

"Broderick?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Why did you ask me to marry you?"

There was a pregnant pause. "I didn't want to be without you, anymore."

She nodded coldly, signaling understanding.

"Why? Are you unhappy?"

Relena almost looked startled by the question. "Well, it's just that I—"

Broderick pulled them to a stop, suddenly, turning to face a man who'd tapped his shoulder.

"May I?" Asked a tall man with long blond hair, inherent to the Peacecraft family.

"Why, Milliardo. Of course."

Her fiancé offered the politician a bow, met by her curtsy, before relinquishing her hand to her older brother. As the beat continued, Milliardo it picked up, leading her to the music.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes," she grinned.

"I apologize."

Relena sighed. "I was just trying to break up with him—again."

Milliardo showed no sign of surprise or disapproval. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Relena's voice vibrated with a resonance of truth. "Yes."

Her brother bowed his head continuing to dance in silence for a few more minutes.

"Are you ill?" He asked in his softest voice.

Relena gave him a coy smile. "Why would you ask a thing like that?"

"You're pale this evening."

"My makeup is made of cool colors."

"No. You look ill."

"I am well, Brother."

"Then explain to me that scene of panic on the stairwell?"

Relena stopped dancing, looking up at him. She'd been called on her mistake. What was worse was that when he called it to her memory, she began to fall prey to the anxiety, again. Her heart was pounding and she began to sweat. She looked frantically for an exit.

"Maybe some fresh air will do me good," she replied.

Milliardo nodded, and offered her his arm. He led her past the Gundam pilots to a back stairwell into the garden. When they perceived they were alone, he picked up the conversation where they'd left off. "If this is what you want, then why haven't you done it, yet? It's been four months."

Relena shook her head in frustration. "I've tried to, but I think he knows. He stays busy. He stays gone. Which takes from me the opportunity. Since he proposed, I haven't been able to sit down and have a single _real _conversation with him. Even tonight, he's planning on leaving. That was my only chance before his next—"

Relena stopped talking when she noticed. In the shadows, the silhouette of a man sat on a bench, his head hung in silence. Unruly hair marked familiarity.

She turned to her brother, touching his arm to signal him to wait. She approached the wounded soul with caution, gently placing her hand on his shoulder, as she sank down beside him.

Heero cracked his Prussian blue eyes open, looking at the ground. "Why did you come here?"

"Nerves. I wasn't well."

"You won't find a cure in the winter night."

"Maybe I will."

He gave her no response, remaining still as he basked in her presence. The hand Relena had placed on his shoulder, gently made its way down his arm, covering his strong hands.

"Your fingers are cold," he scolded her, bringing his second hand over hers to warm her.

"I—"

"Relena," came a voice from above. "There you are!" Broderick hurried down the stairs and over to the marble bench.

"Broderick," she said, standing to meet him.

When her hand slipped out of Heero's unnoticed, he closed his eyes, turning away, but remained statuesque.

"I have to leave. I was looking everywhere." He turned his attention to Heero, studying him in the dim evening light.

"I believe you look familiar. Have we met before?"

Heero refused to make eye contact with the man. "Heero Yuy. We met in Barcelona."

"Ah, yes," Broderick replied. "Relena's old _friend._"

Heero showed no response.

"Well, if you don't mind me stealing her from you, we must be off."

Broderick took Relena into a forceful by loose embrace and led her up the stairs, past her brother, without another word. She looked back at Heero, over her shoulder, only to find her chest aching more.

Silence filled the night between the two old rivals.

"Heero," another voice came from the stairwell. Quatre appeared, making his way down. "What are you doing out here?" He was flanked by Trowa and followed by Duo.

Heero remained silent, still studying the ground beneath him.

"Why did Relena come out here?"

Nothing.

"What did you talk about? It's really not proper for a betrothed woman to be meeting a man, alone in the shadows."

"If you have an accusation to make, say it, Quatre." Heero finally stood to his feet, peering challengingly into the other man's eyes.

Quatre sighed, looking away to feign innocence. "You just shouldn't be alone with her. She's _engaged_."

Trowa stepped between them, to deflate the rising tension.

"And he treats her like a dog," Duo chimed in.

Quatre's eyes shot back up to him. "That's not true."

"It is," added a strong voice from above. Wufei stood on the balcony, over Duo's shoulder. "He lets her play in the back yard, believing she's the alpha, but as soon as he feels threatened, he leashes her and reins her in. It's exactly like a dog."

Quatre looked insulted at the analysis.

"That's the impression I was getting, too," her brother said. "The man directly challenged you, Heero. Won't you do anything to defend her?"

"Relena's choices are her own," he answered.

Milliardo scoffed at him. "You don't fool me, Yuy. Ten years hasn't changed you one bit. You still fawn for her, just like you always did."

Heero's eyes narrowed.

"Relena knows she has options," Quatre rebutted. "And she's never been afraid to make a choice. In this case, she chose him."

"Why are you so invested in this, Quatre?" Duo asked.

The blond man looked away. "He's a good man," he growled.

"It seems to me, she doesn't feel safe," Wufei said.

"You don't think he hits her, do you?" Duo asked.

Silence fell among them. No one had an answer. No one wanted to answer.

"He hasn't hit me," Relena said to break the silence.

Most of the men looked up at her in surprise and embarrassment, but Milliardo and Quatre remained steadily on Heero, who glared only at the ground.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me," she said, addressing them all, again. "I was trying to have a conversation with an old friend."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Once the other men had skulked off and left Relena alone with her former lover, she joined him on the landing in the night. He evaded her gaze deliberately, showing his anxiety. Relena gently touched his arm to calm him, but he walked away from her, toward a shadowed wall. His features disappeared in the cloaking darkness.

"Do you hate me?" She asked in a fragile whisper, as tears pooled in her eyes.

"No." His entire body was tense, as though he stood at attention.

Silence ensued for several moments, until he continued.

"I don't hate you, but no one's ever—broken my heart before."

"You must know I don't love him?" The tears broke free onto her face, flowing down both cheeks in silent, steady streams.

Heero lifted his head slightly, fighting the urge to challenge her. "Then why?"

"He put me in a position where there was no option, and he's been avoiding discussing it, since. Heero I—" Her breath caught. In a long pause her soul broke out in civil war inside her. "I—" Her eyes began to search her surroundings frantically for an answer. An answer that only lay within herself.

"I was _afraid_!" She blurted out.

Heero stiffened still more, his silent mask facing away from her.

"I wanted to break it off, but he's been avoiding me. And I _let_ him. I let him avoid me. I let him get away with this stupid _trick_ of his!

"Because I was afraid, Heero." Her streams had changed into gushing rivers, as her face twisted with agony. "I was afraid you would never understand. You would never forgive me. You _know_ what happened in Barcelona. And he doesn't. And I was afraid that if I told him, I'd lose both of you.

"And it was tempting, Heero. To accept him—a man who cannot love—on the paranoid, though plausible, assumption that you would not take me back. But when I saw you, I remembered; it's not worth it.

"I will _never_ love him. And I would gladly give up a lifetime of security with him for five more minutes with _you_. Because _you're_ the one I love. And I _cannot_ change that.

"I don't _want_ to change that."

Relena stood there, in the void that surrounded her, as her confession sank in. She was trembling from her head to her feet. Heero slowly adjusted his posture, like a statue coming to life, and he turned to face her. The shadows still obscured most of his features, but a glimmer of reflected light told her that he was crying. His dark blue eyes were boring into her, tears coming from them. His face held no answer. Nothingness. Possibly anger.

Heero nodded steadily, studying her. "Is this what it felt like when I left?" He asked.

Relena's eyes widened in surprise at the change in subject. "Heero, what happened when you left is of no consequence, now. I forgave you. I'll always forgive you. That's what love does."

His lip pulled up on one side, as he stepped toward her. He cupped her face in his hand, brushing away the tears. "Then don't be surprised that I forgive you."

Relena's breath rushed out in a sigh of relief as Heero pulled her in for a kiss.

:::

"Mr. Tullis." A familiar brunette appeared on the screen of the vid phone, emitting an air of disciplined professionalism.

"Hey, Lady Une. I just landed in Calcutta. I wanted to check in and make sure Relena's security is adapting smoothly to the changes you said you were making."

She raised a cynical eyebrow. "No problems here. I've placed management of her security in the hands of Mr. Yuy. He can be trusted. And he _is_ the best."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Yuy," Broderick growled. "Are you sure you can trust him? There's something about the man that just—rubs me the wrong way."

Lady Une leaned in close to the monitor, commanding the conversation. "Heero Yuy is no less than the best in his field. He is a former Gundam pilot, and the best of them at that. His devotion to your fiancée and her work has never faltered. I _know_ she is in good hands."

"A Gundam pilot, you say?" His features took on a mix of surprise and confusion.

"Yes. Heero Yuy was the pilot of 01. I understand you've never had the pleasure of knowing him, so you must take my word for it. He truly is the best of the best. 'The Perfect Soldier', we used to call him."

There was a long moment of pure silence as Broderick sorted through the information. "01?"

"Lady Une," he said, suddenly. "I'm going to have to call you back. There is an urgent matter that calls for my attention."

Before she could respond the screen went blank and he had punched in the number to Relena's private line.

There was no answer.

"Jerry," he called to the pilot. "Get back on the ship. We're heading home."

:::

Heero's eyes flew open when he sensed the disturbance. His naked limbs were tangled around her, as he hugged her body to him. Last night he was granted the most peaceful sleep he could ever remember, and tonight was well on its way, until he heard voices downstairs.

"Broderick," he said quietly.

The raven haired man rushed up the stairs, around the old house manager. "It's fine, Pagan," he said. "I'll just let myself in. I'm sure she won't mind."

Frustrated, the old man dropped his head. At least he had the peace of knowing nothing substantial could happen to her with Heero around.

Broderick flung the door open, unsure what to expect. Relena sat straight up in the bed, hugged her sheet to her naked chest. She looked around the room though a sleepy haze. Broderick noted that the far side of her bed was perfectly smooth, the pillow fluffed, just as it would have been when it was made that morning.

"Broderick?"

"You're sleeping naked?" He asked, eying the trembling woman suspiciously. "You never sleep naked when I'm here."

"Well," she said in a weak whisper. "You weren't here."

Ignoring the insult, he stepped closer to her, anger flashing in his eyes. "How come you didn't tell me who that man was? The one you met in Barcelona."

"What?" She met his gaze, understanding what kind of a conversation she was in for. This was the moment she'd been after for four months. "I told you. His name is Heero Yuy. He's an old friend of mine. He was working in Barcelona, and he has a son—"

"But you didn't mention _who_ he is. You know. The man whose name you call out in your sleep? The one you fell in love with during the war. The one that we both know you still love."

She said nothing, but showed no retreat. Her eyes began to smolder as she glared right back at him.

"You know, I knew all along that you loved a Gundam pilot. I also knew that he'd left you. And that you would never let go. I _accepted_ that you'd never let go when I chose to marry you. I made the assumption it wouldn't matter, because he'd _never_ return. You'd never see him, again. But low and behold, _here_ he is. After all these years."

Relena held still, her blanket hugged against her naked form. She knew that what he was saying was true. But her feelings for Heero wouldn't have to be his problem for long.

"I forbid you from seeing him," he spat.

Relena pulled back in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I forbid you—"

"You don't _forbid_ me from _anything_." Her anger surfaced in these words. "You do _not_ own me. I am not a dog. I am not a child. _You_ do _not_ forbid me."

What Relena said hit a nerve Broderick had almost forgotten he had. Without another thought, just a feeling of pure rage, he let his hand fly. His knuckles formed an instant bruise down her cheek as he swept the back of his hand across her face with fury. Relena reacted, turning with the impact to lessen the blow. She brought quivering fingers up to her reddened face in surprise, and tears filled her eyes in response.

In the silence, there was the distinct clicking sound of a pistol hammer being pulled back to the ready. Cold metal kissed the back of Broderick's neck for warning. "Do that, again. I dare you," said a dark voice behind him.

As the realization set in, Broderick gave Relena another look, and glanced over at the bed. The far side of the bed was freshly made, covering up the indentations of the man who lay there. The woman in front of him had been left naked, unaware that he would intrude.

"You never sleep with me naked," he said accusatorily.

"That's because you make me feel filthy when you touch me. I can't help but clean myself after." The anger in her eyes twisted into hatred as she glared at him. She reached over to her nightstand, lifting the princess cut solitaire to its buyer. "I've made my choice. He loves me. And I don't need you." She shoved the stone into his hand, ignoring the look of disdain on his face. "I want you to leave. And I _never_ want to see you, again."

Without another word or a moment to turn and look at the victor, Broderick Tullis rose to his feet and stormed out the door.

And she never did see him, again.


	15. Epiloge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

"Now, remember, Jared," the long haired man said, as he pushed open the hospital room door. "Be quiet. You don't want to wake her."

When the boys came into view of the blonde woman in the bed, she was just smiling down at the bundle in her arms. Her aquamarine eyes jumped up to meet his violet ones. "No, she's awake," she told them. "Just quiet, like her Daddy. She's observing _everything_."

The baby's older brother leaned onto the bed, getting as close as he could, until his hazel eyes could take all of the little girl in. "Mom, she's beautiful," he said, leaning his head against Relena's.

"She has Daddy's eyes," Relena said, with barely bridled excitement.

"Did she get anything from you, Mrs. Yuy?" Duo asked.

Relena bit her lip and shrugged. "I guess we'll find out later."

Heero held his post, against the window, watching over his family as they bonded.

This was what living was all about.


End file.
